Welcome Back Dave Swarek
by charmedness
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam's brother, Dave Swarek, comes back for a visit and finds a new love intrest.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back Dave Swarek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue unfortunately**

**ENJOY!**

Like usual Best and the rest of the older officers were talking about how stupid some criminal was and of course us rookies have no idea who they're talking about. When they finally stopped talking about the criminal Best said something they caught me eye.

"And lets not forget our unexpected visitor, Dave Swarek."

At first I thought they were kidding but when I looked at Sam I knew they weren't kidding.

"What?" Sam coughed with disbelief.

Someone who I think is Dave Swarek walked through the door. Clapping and whoots filled the room. The only I could really care about was that Sam had a brother. He had a brother and didn't even bother to tell me.

As Dave walked through the door way I started to find myself comparing Sam and Dave. Dave was cute but Sam was Sexy. I shouldn't even be thinking that but I did, its nothing really to feel guilty about I told myself.

"Hey everyone! I'm back" Dave hollered.

Walking up to Sam and patting him on the back.

"Hey Sammy, happy to see me?"

"Yeah,of course" sarcasm filing the words.

"Thought so brother" he winked.

Right off the bat you could see the tension between them. It was almost as they hated each other, you could see it in there eyes.

"Alright, every body settle down" Best yelled. "Its going to be a wild day out there, its raining pretty hard so there will be lots of accidents out there so be careful. Ok, serve, protect, and don't screw up."

Everybody cornering Dave, giving Sam the chance to run right out of the room, leaving me to race after him. Finally catching up to him I grabbed hold of his arm stopping him from walking away.

"Whoa, you have a brother! I thought it was just you and Sarah. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

He turned around. His face full of anger and his eyes glaring at me.

"There's nothing to tell McNally."

"Well yeah, like why you didn't tell me. Or why your so pissed right now?"

"McNally, he was undercover, not a good brother, more like a pain in the frigging ass, that's all."

As he turned around and started to walk away someone called his name from a distance. Sam and I swerving around to see who it was, Dave.

"Hey, your not even going to bother talking to me?" Dave questioned.

"Naw, not really."

"Well how about introducing me to this pretty lady?"

He turns to me.

"Hi, I'm Dave Swarek. Sammy's brother" he said lifting out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Andy McNally."

I reached out to shake his hand but instead he took my hand and kissed it. He's charming a voice said in the back of my head.

"Your such a beautiful lady" he smiled.

And what a beautiful smile it was. Making me blush I had to turn my head to the other direction to hide it. 'Charming man' a voice said in the back of me head.

**Sorry that I had to leave it where it was my mom wanted to use the computer.**

**Hope you enjoyed(: **

**Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Enjoy!**

I reached out to shake his hand but instead he took my hand and kissed it. He's charming a voice said in the back of my head.

"You're a beautiful lady" he smiled.

And what a beautiful smile it was. Making me blush I had to turn my head to the other direction to hide it. 'Charming man' a voice said in the back of me head.

"Alright, alright," Sam groaned tarring apart out hands," before Romeo over here gets started with the pick up lines, you and me have a job today."

I'm ashamed to admit it but I was admiring Dave's eyes and how much they looked like Sam's. I was brought back to reality to hear Sam's sigh and unexpectedly grab my hand and start pulling towards the front doors.

"Hey," taking my hand out of his, "I was coming you didn't need to pull me like that."

"Yeah, because you really looked like you were" he grumbled.

After that neither of us said a word to each other. When we got into the car and started to get on the street I decided to finally break this stupid silence.

"So, why do you hate your brother so much?"

He sighed and said, "It's a long story."

Before I could say I'm listening he cut me off.

"And no I won't explain."

Why did he hate his brother so much? Could it have been that they fought over a girl? Or one brother got everything and the other didn't? I just had to know or else it would be on my mind all day.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I mean was it a fight over a girl? Or I don't know, you just have to tell me its killing me over here."

He started to laugh. Of all the times to laugh he picks the dumbest time ever.

"Was I right or way off?"

He turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Right on the money."

"Really?" I said with a little too much excitement.

"Nope." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on. Just tell me or-"

"Or what? You'll tickle me to death?" He started to laugh which made me giggle to.

"Maybe, maybe not."

After that the car was filled with awkward silence leaving us to our own thoughts. The only thing you could hear was the cars, and the people on the streets.

"He always thought he was better then me," Sam began.

"What?"

"If you want to know your going to have to listen, McNally," I nodded waiting for him to continue, "he always was the one with the straight A's, always got girls chasing him, and always rubbing it in my face."

"What you didn't have any girlfriends or good grades?"

"Yeah I had girlfriends," he smirked, "grades not so much. Everybody favored him, my sister and I always got the short end of the stick. All teachers favored him, every body did. Even though he seems innocent and sweet. It's just an act." He shot me a glare.

"What? Is Sam Swarek jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because he hit on me."

"And your point is?"

"It would make me jealous."

"What?" he laughed.

"Uh, that wasn't what I meant."

Feeling my cheeks getting pink I turned my head to the window.

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile on his face.

'Just great Andy you almost made your attraction obvious. You have to be more careful' a little voice in the back of my head said.

**Hope you enjoyed! Spoiler: next chapter things get extremely heated with Andy and Dave.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
